


Sneaking Away

by fifty_fifty



Series: Keeping Secrets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and their friends are having a last weekend away at a lake house before the weather gets too cold. Arthur decides on an unconventional way to get away from them all to have some alone time.





	Sneaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture prompt:  
> 

The evening was still retaining some residual warmth as the sunset over the lake and the gang sat down near the jetty. Lance was grilling burgers (with an exclusive non-meat corner for Merlin and Morgana) over the barbeque-cum-campfire that they’d lit late in the afternoon.

Arthur was sat at the end of the jetty, his bare legs dangling over the edge; the waters surface dark and deep below him. Gwaine was next to him, jostling him and shoving him in the shoulder. Merlin felt a pang of jealousy as he watched, he tried his best not to be annoyed at Arthur for insisting that no one know they were together. He knew he wasn’t ready to be out yet, but that didn’t mean that it made it easier. It was tough to act like they were just mates like usual when he wanted to show the world how much he loved Arthur. He grabbed a few beers and decided to head over. If Arthur wanted casual, he would be casual.

“Budge up,” he said, pushing his way in between them, feeling a spark of satisfaction at separating the two of them.

Squeezed in the middle, they made small talk about their lives, completely circling around questions of who they were dating. Merlin and Arthur were well aware they had been caught out by Gwaine at Gwen and Lance’s engagement party, but that didn’t mean they were willing to talk or admit to being together.

“Got a burger ready!” called Lance from the fire.

Gwaine and Arthur both tried to get up, pushing at each other. 

“That burger is _mine_ Pendragon!”

“Oi, no it’s not!”

They squabbled and fought above Merlin’s head and all of sudden he found himself being yanked by the shirt and falling into the lake with a splash. When his head broke the surface he gasped for breath, stolen from him by the shock and the coldness of the water.

“Oh my God, you prats! Leave me out of your fighting next time, yeah?”

Gwaine stood on the jetty, shaking with laughter and Arthur’s head bobbed up next to him. He grinned at Merlin. “You look like a drowned kitten, Merlin.” Then he laughed too.

Merlin shivered as he trod water. The sun was setting fast and the warmth of the day along with it. He glared at Arthur and then swam for the shore without a word. As he squelched his way back to the lake house, he heard the giggles and laughter from the group around the fire, as Gwaine relayed what had happened, and a matching squelching noise behind him. He allowed himself to quietly fume and wonder why he’d fallen in love with such a clotpole, who subjected him to such things as accidental plunges into freezing cold lakes. 

Once on the porch Merlin started to pull off his trainers and shirt which clung to him insistently and then, with much difficulty, shoved down his soaking wet jeans.

“You owe me a new phone. And wallet,” he told Arthur, as he struggled out of said jeans.

“You’ll get them, don’t worry.” replied Arthur. “Still worth it though. To get you _like this_ all to myself.”

“You pulled me in _on purpose_?” hissed Merlin, finally looking at Arthur. Fuck he looked good sopping wet. His white shirt, see-through and clinging to his muscular chest. Merlin threw his hands up at him. “God you’re such a prat!” 

“Shut up, Merlin and strip. If you’re quick about it I can fuck you in the bathroom before they even ask each other what’s taking us so long.”

Merlin inhaled sharply, he felt his cock filling rapidly. God, what was it about Arthur being an arrogant prat that turned him on so much? He finally managed to divest himself of his jeans and socks and watched Arthur undress with hungry eyes, enjoying the way that his shorts clung to him and did absolutely nothing to hide his burgeoning erection.

Unconsciously, he licked his lips. His previous annoyance had vanished when Arthur had put the image of them fucking in the bathroom into his head. “Yeah, come on then,” Merlin agreed, grinning at him and winking as he quickly slipped off his boxers and ran inside the house.

Once safely inside the bathroom, Arthur pushed Merlin against the shower door. He was still in his underwear, but it did nothing to hide the press of his cock against the corner of Merlin’s hip. He crushed his lips against Merlin’s in a bruising kiss and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, pulling him closer still. Merlin was sure that Arthur could feel his heart beating it’s way through his chest as he snaked his tongue into Arthur's mouth, battling for dominance. He scrambled for the handle of the shower door and when it opened behind him, he pulled Arthur in with him. Merlin twisted the tap handle and they both sighed with relief when the warm water started to course over them.

Arthur had stripped off his underwear and taken hold of both their cocks. Merlin groaned at the feeling of his hand around them both, tugging and caressing. Arthur’s cock was impossibly hard, yet velvety soft against his. God it felt good. Amazing. He lost himself to the feeling of it, whilst Arthur slid his hand down Merlin’s side and down to his arse. He gave it a quick squeeze before rubbing a finger questioningly along his crack and over his hole. Merlin gave a nod and whispered under his breath, his eyes flashing golden as he turned around.

Within moments Arthur was sliding into him; a perfect fit, slotting into place again and again and again as Merlin arched and gasped beneath him. The fuck was rough and quick, both of them aware that they only had a short time before someone could come looking for them.

Arthur reached around to strip Merlin’s cock and a few minutes later he was splattering his release over the shower wall. Arthur followed soon after, Merlin tightening around him had pulled him over the edge. He slipped out and held Merlin close. He was so thankful for this man. So thankful that Merlin was willing to wait. He really didn’t know how the fuck everyone else was going to take it. Arthur – the well known womaniser – was actually _gay_. He was glad that Merlin was okay with keeping them a secret, but he worried. How long would he wait? Was half the thrill of being with together because they had to sneak around? He wasn’t sure if he was willing to find the answers to any of that yet.

He kissed Merlin’s brow. “Stay with me Merlin.”

“Always.”


End file.
